For purposes of this application, the term “game” is intended to cover games of all types, including but not limited to: (1) games of chance and traditional casino-style games such as reel slot games, video poker, video keno, baccarat, craps, blackjack, sic-bo and pai-gow; (2) games of skill such as fighting games, path games, role-playing games, driving games, shooting games, decision-making games, multi-player social games, simulation games, social-network games and similar products; and (3) hybrid games that include a chance and a skill component. It should be further understood that the term “game” applies to a game played anywhere over a server-connected network such as the internet, a local area network, a wide area network and accessed by a computing device such as a personal computer, a tablet computer, a smartphone or other mobile computing device, a dedicated gaming console such a Microsoft Xbox, a Sony Playstation, Playstation Portable (PSP), a Nintendo Wii, or any other similar device capable of play using application based functionality, browser based functionality or other functionality allowing interaction between the device and other devices connected to the network.
Typically, internet-based or web-based game operators offer a variety of games commonly deployed for use by players in a local or distributed manner with software for game play residing on a server, on a player's game device in the form of an applet, application or app that is distributed in component parts between the server and the player's game device. For purposes of this application, the term “network connected devices” or “NCDs” will be used to refer to devices for playing games. Playing of these games with an opportunity to win either credits or redeemable points (referred to as “points”) typically requires the player to finance game activities with their own money by purchasing credits. From the player's perspective, the most unappealing feature of the games is that mathematically, over time, the games are programmed to return a theoretical percentage of the credits wagered that is less than one hundred percent (100%). Players know that these games are programmed to provide the game operator with a mathematical advantage. In fact, there is a general understanding among players that in order for a gaming website or operator of the game to continue to operate as a sustainable business, the games must give the gaming operator a mathematical advantage over the player. Nevertheless, players also understand that they may get lucky over the short-term, or on any individual game play and be able to cease gaming activities with a point profit in hand.
An example of a theoretical return percentage is ninety-five percent (95%). In the case of a 95% theoretical return game, the game is programmed to return 95 cents of every dollar wagered by the player. In mathematical terms, this means that the game is designed so that the combined value of each of the possible winning and losing outcomes, multiplied by the corresponding probability of each of the possible winning and losing outcomes respectively, when added together, is 0.95. For the player, this is a losing proposition over the long-term and this is well understood by experienced players of wagering games. However, the prospect of getting ahead in the short-term is what motivates players to play games with less than a 100% return, in the hope that they will be a winner on any given play, or on any given sequence of play over a short period of time where the sample size and the true statistical probabilities may not always equate to the longer term reality that the player will lose 5 cents of every dollar wagered.
It is noted that there have been certain games where the percentage returned exceeds 100%. Among such games have been video poker games. However, for the player to receive a return exceeding 100% over the long-term on such games, the player must play optimal strategy on each and every hand over a long period of time. While experienced poker players tend to be well informed about the mathematical probabilities on any given hand, it is difficult even for them to resist going for a high payout hand when optimal strategy would dictate that they do something different. As a result, even in circumstances where a game is set with a theoretical return percentage exceeding 100%, the actual payout percentage for such games is usually below 100%.
The present invention defines a system and method that overcomes the disadvantages inherent in the play of player-financed games. In particular, the present invention recognizes that the game operator or gaming website needs to generate revenue for the game operator or gaming website but it also overcomes the need to generate revenue at the sole expense of the player. The present invention accomplishes this “win-win” arrangement by setting the theoretical return percentage above 100%. The invention utilizes bulk, wholesale purchases of goods and/or services, to compensate for the differential between a typical return percentage below 100% and a player-friendly return percentage above 100%. These goods and/or services are acquired from third party vendors and are designed to be desirable prizes so that the player is willing, and even excited to play the game in order to win non-cash prizes, and possibly, cash as well. At the same time, the vendor of the product or service, and the gaming website or game operator also receive benefits from the arrangement in the form of a new sales channel for the vendor, and a product that is more appealing to customers for the gaming website or game operator without a reduction in profits.